legendseries_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Amber
A story about a lost princess, trying to find her way back home. Plot Prologue In the Dragon Kingdom, the citizens walked around and greeted each other, doing their daily duties and errands while inside the palace, the royal family were sleeping peacefully. King Max woke up with a big yawn and looked down at his wife and their newborn son, Flames. He then left the room and greeted a guard outside. Max was planning a presentation-ceremony for his son and asked the guard to make sure everyone in the city was present. He met up some maid, who asked if they should wake the Queen, but Max told them to let her sleep. With the Queen, her son woke up and looked around the room, then he looked at his mother and wondered where his father was. He rose up to his paws and started to walk towards the entrance, but he was stopped. His mother had grabbed him by the tail and carried him back in the soft bed. She asked where he thought he was going, but when he answered, she was suprised that her baby could already talk at such an very early age. Flames asked if his eyes were also red like hers, and she said yes. After this, she took him to see his father. There she told him that their son has spoken and Max was happy with this. Later that day, the citizens gathered around the palace to see their new Prince. King Max introduced Flames as the next future heir to the throne and promised them that someday he will be great. As the croud cheered the new prince's name, a glimpse of the future was shown. Chapter 1: Chosen one The Captain of the Royal Guard, Derek, was patrolling around the forest nearby the city with two others, Chiro and Tommy. They were looking for Flames, who eventually became a danger to the city, but when they didn't find him, Derek decided they should go back. However, their journey back was cut short when they heard a scream behind them. They looked behind them and saw Flames standing, with Tommy dead in his claws. Angry, Chiro jumped at Flames and was struck in the face, sent flying through the air, and he landed next to Derek, who asked if he was okay. Flames grinned and told them that he won't harm them if they joined his forces but shortly after attacked the guards after they refused. Derek and Chiro looked at eachother and Flames told them he knew what they were planning and told them that he was not alone. A group of black dragons came out of the shadows and surrounded them. Derek asked what they were and Flames revealed that they were called Shadow Warriors and they did everything he commanded them. The Shadow Warriors started attacking them and Chiro told Derek to flee to the city to warn the King and Queen. While not wanting to abandon his friend, Chiro had to push Derek to leave, but Flames saw this and sent a couple of Shadow Warriors after him. Derek reached the city and ran right into the palace, where King Don and Queen Caipirinha were with their egg in the throne room. Derek reported that Flames was coming with Shadow Warriors and he then collapsed in exhaustion. Don looked at his wife and they took their egg, then fled the room. On the way out, however, Caipirinha remembered something, then gave the egg to Don and promised to meet him outside. She went to get a purple necklace inside a room and then she left to join her husband again, but on a Shadow Warrior attacked her on the way out. When it was just about to attack her again, Derek came in and saved her, and told her to run, while he fought it off. Outside, Don was waiting by the river when he noticed Caipirinha coming and severely bleeding from her neck. She told him to send their egg along the river together with the necklace, and sadly succumbed to her injuries. Don did as his wife told him and placed the necklace on the egg and sent them along the river before flying away. Far away in the valley of peace, a blue dragoness, Daya was sitting next to a lake and she saw an egg floating in the river water. She jumped in the water to get it out. Once in dry land, the egg hatched. The dragoness took the little female in her arms and decided to adopt her as her own, naming her "Amber." Chapter 2: Revealed Secrets Daya woke up with Amber sleeping next to her. Amber woke up soon after and they ate breakfast together, then later Amber played around with a ball. Soon she asked if she could go outside to play and Daya agreed to her and she left after. Amber had lived with Daya for 13 years and enjoyed living togehter with her mother, two aunts and their kids. She played with Lulu and Tony everyday. At the evening, Amber, Lulu and Tony looked at the sun-set and Amber noticed that something was wrong with Tony and she asked him why, but he didn't answer. Amber was going to ask him again, but Lulu stopped her. Later, they left to go home. At night, Amber was having a nightmare, where a dark shadow was chasing her. It was until she came to a large room with two big chairs at the end of it. A pale dragoness was sitting on one was them. She smiled at her and just when their paws were about to touch, a shadow came from behind her and surrounded Amber. The dragoness came next to her and comforted her before waking up in her nest. The next morning, Amber was playing with her friends outside and eventually asked if they have ever had a weird dream, but they called her weird. By impulse, Amber yelled at them, not wanting to be friends again and left, angry. At home, she spoke to Daya, who noticed that she was sad. Daya told her that she had to forgive them and let them forgive her. Amber went to bed and soon Daya joined next to her. The next day followed and Raya came to tell them that Maya was turning black with a deadly sickness. Daya and Amber followed her to Maya's den. While Daya and Raya were with Maya, Amber noticed Lulu comforting Tony and went to join them. Lulu was worried that Amber was still mad at them, but brown dragoness forgave her and comforted Tony together with her. Tony told that a black dragon attacked them and bit his mother. Maya's condition was worsening as the dark patches on her body continued to slowly spread and Daya and Raya agreed that the only way to make sure she didn't suffer from this was to kill her. Tony tried to get to his mother, but Daya held him still. Amber wondered if there was another way and then she saw a bright figure made of light come towards her. When it touched her she knew the way. Raya watched Amber, shining in light, walk closer to Maya and touched her paw. A blind light surrounded everyone and Raya was soon on the ground again and looked outside, she noticed it was already dark and then looked back to see the others staring at Maya, who has recovered. They all greeted her happily and Daya thanked Amber, only to see her on the ground. Worried, Daya ran next to her and made a decision to tell her the truth. Later that same night, Daya revealed to Amber her secret. She was not her real mother. Chapter 3: Forest Chapter 4: The temple Chapter 5: My name is Red Chapter 6: Father and Daughter Chapter 7: Unlocking the secrets of the necklace Chapter 8: Red's past Chapter 9: Through the city Chapter 10: The final showdown Chapter 11: Farewell Chapter 12: Love will always return Characters Protagonist AMBER:Princess of the Dragon Kingdom. Antagonist FLAMES: King of the Shadow-warriors. Side-characters Cameos Category:Comics Category:Dragon based comics Category:Legend of Dragons series comics